User blog:Midnightblue05/How Many Times Do You Need Second Chances?
The title is part of the lyrics to this song. Anyway, this blog only concerns Holli, but to the other's who are probably bored or curious, feel free to read the blog. So, I want to make sure I have this whole part of the plot correct before I start asking questions (I made up the part concerning the 5 extra people we for some reason decided to for some reason make come along as well): In the 2nd RP when the Tanith government is overthrown, the king sends Lamar, Cicely, and Vailea away in order to protect them. Some of the Tanith officials, such as generals who remain loyal to the king, do the same with their children. Some of the children, however, are captured before they can escape. So, in turn, the people who end up running away are: Lamar Cicely Vailea Isobell Sarabella Helena Kenzy Valentina Jonathan Warren and Emmy both help them escape, though neither of them actually go with them, but in the process of helping, Warren in captured as well. Emmy manages to escape and goes who know's where (Holli does). Once out of danger for the moment, Lamar tells everyone that they will continue traveling until they can find Mina and Anton. A few of them (probably Cicely and Isobell) protest, but eventually comply with Lamar's idea. So, after a while, that group finds Mina and Anton, who had been camping out in the wilderness for some time. Isobell, Sarabella, Helena, Kenzy, and Valentina are overjoyed to see Anton, who's less than thrilled, and Mina asks them what on earth they'red doing. Lamar (or possibly someone else) tells her that the Tanith government has been overthrown and that they came to them for help. Mina, at first, is greatly annoyed with the thought, but Anton quickly adds that it's fine, but if they are going to travel together, someone needs to be the leader; he then says Mina would be the best leader. After a lot of protest, Mina reluctantly agrees, and the group sets off. They come across a remote village, and Mina says that all of them will need to put on disguises in order to not draw attention. Since Mina and Anton would be the least recognizable, they go into town and buy supplies, including new clothes for everyone. Everyone then changes into their disguises. A bit later on, the group decides to travel on the road instead of through the forest, and someone stops them and asks them who they are. Since nobody else is answer, Mina awkwardly blurts out random names for everyone, and the the person believes them and keeps going. The names stick, and everyone starts going by them (other than with each other, of course). So, that brings me to this question: what are the "new" character's false names? Mina - Arrowyn Anton - Silas Lamar - Jerico Cicely - Briar Vailea - Anna Isobell - Onyx Sarabella - Eve Helena - Quincy Valentina - Yvonne Jonathan - Freemont Kenzy - Hayden Suggestions would be much appriciated. Also, logically, those who escaped the capitol would ride horses, so, aside form Vailea and Valentina's brother (who would ride with their siblings), each of them would get a horse. Just thought I'd point that out. Thank you, and good day! Category:Blog posts